Warmth From An Unlikely Someone
by Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft
Summary: Another Dream one-shot, but with NRG. Rated T for a reason.


I own NOTHING! Ben 10 and all of his aliens belong to their rightful owners, NOT me! Forgive me if I get anything wrong and enjoy!

Things weren't so good for me right now because it is freezing outside and the firewood was almost gone. With no propane and little firewood, my house was starting to feel like an icebox. Trying to make the best of this wasn't an option to me and I was told it would be much warmer next week. I had plenty of jackets so I wasn't freezing my butt off and that was good enough for me. After having a snack and curling up in bed, I was once again asleep. This dream, as it turns out, would be rather promising. Here is what happened:

I ended up in a snowstorm and I could hardly see anything, which only freaked me out more.

"I-I-I a-am n-not g-gonna b-be a p-popsicle!" I shivered, teeth chattering in the freezing cold.

I had to find shelter and fast. By how weak and cold I felt, that was unlikely to happen. Still I walked slowly and looked all around, finding nothing. A couple of minutes later I collapsed, unable to handle the cold any longer. I was about to black out as I heard footsteps and briefly looked up. A tall figure was looming over me, but I couldn't make out much. The figure gently grabbed me and I was in their arms, barely awake.

"Sleep, my dear. I will take you somewhere safe," My unexpected savior spoke with a Russian accent.

"Thank you," I whispered weakly as my vision went black.

The next thing I knew was I was in an unfamiliar room and I felt VERY warm. It was like I was near an open fire and I enjoyed it. I then remembered my savior and tried to locate them. Not even a minute later said person showed up and I recoiled in shock. This being looked like a furnace with limbs! I pressed myself against the wall as it came closer.

"Do not be afraid of me, my dear. I did bring you out of that awful snowstorm after all," It said softly.

I calmed down enough to comprehend that and was stunned.

"I'm sorry, but it's not every day I see a walking furnace," I replied. "Uh, no offence by the way,"

Instead of getting angry, it just laughed and asked me for my name.

"It's Hisoka," I spoke quietly.

"Hisoka, a lovely name indeed. My name is NRG,"

I smiled as NRG told me about himself and he was just full of surprises. He opened up the top of suit and showed me his true form, which scared me at first. After a few minutes of his true form hugging me however, I was fine. He was quite gentle to me and all was well. That is, until I felt myself stiffen and couldn't move much.

"Oh dear, it looks like the cold went deeper into you than I thought," NRG frowned.

He laid me on my stomach, still in his true form. I was clueless as to what he was planning, until I felt his hands on the backs of my shoulders. He then started massaging them and I sighed in content. NRG's warmth slowly spread around me and it was so relaxing. He was careful not touch anyplace he shouldn't and leaned closer to me, smiling. I looked at him and couldn't help but to smile back.

"You certainly know how to treat a girl NRG," I giggled softly.

"Just you, my dear Hisoka," He grinned, making me blush. "Oh, you look so good in red,"

I only blushed deeper and NRG knew the more he flattered me, the more darker shade of red my face would get. He promptly flipped me over so I was lying on my back and lovingly caressed my face. I tried to shy away, but he had a soft and firm grip on me.

"My dear sweet Hisoka, I will not hurt you. I only want to please you," NRG spoke passionately.

I swear my whole face was maroon as I tried to speak and involuntarily pressed myself against him. One of his arms went around my waist and pulled me close to him while the other held the back of my head.

"NRG, what-?" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

I was literally speechless as NRG kissed me and he apparently knew what he was doing. After a few minutes, we pulled apart and gasped for air.

"T-that was my first kiss!" I whispered with a blush.

"It won't be your last either," NRG grinned devilishly.

'Some force of nature please get me out of here before NRG smothers me to death!' I thought desperately as NRG was about to kiss me again.

My prayers were answered as I awoke, hoping not to see NRG that soon.


End file.
